Jackpot !
by migguy-24
Summary: Dédiée pour un ami. Je résume en quelque mots, en quelques chapitre ma vie. Je suis Princesse Pétasse, Motonari Mori et Nevan tandis que lui, incarne Dante et Vergil. Oh, joyeux bordel pour deux personne bordelique. Language Grossier, Vulgarité, Duo de Choc, rien ne peut nous résistés. De la parodie filmée, un humour décalée, une aventure (presque) raté, et deux qui vont se lâchés.
1. Fukumi Expo

NdM : Spécial Dédicasse à tous les Jik du monde entier

NdM² : Oui, je sais. Normalement c'est Geeks mais j'aimais bien l'écrire comme ça. Et puis, zut ! Je fais ce-que-je-veux, na. ;P

Ndm³ : ' _Il_ ' sait dessiner et faire ses costumes et moi je ne sais qu'écrire. Vous l'aurez compris, la Fanfic est dédiée pour un ami. :)

Diclaimer : Les deux univers sont à Capcom

Personnage : Dante, Vergil, Nevan, Motonari et Princesse Pétasse.

* * *

 **Jackpot : Rencontre à la Fukumi Expo**

* * *

Je me promène encore à cette toute première exposition dans ma ville préféré. Le matin, j'avais filmé certains moments tantôt gênants, tantôt marrant et tantôt coupant. J'aime voir que de nombreuses personnes se sont reunit ici malgré le prix et le fait que ce ne soit qu'un debut.

Je me suis amusée à me casser le cul à essayer de trouver les vestiaires ou trouver mon costume. Et après 25 minutes de galère, je pû enfin me changer et revetir mon costume. Ma route continua sans trop de chichi. J'avais pu me débarasser de mon sac à dos, qui était pour moi, depuis le matin, un poil gênant. Quand est ce que j'apprendrais à me renseigner AVANT de commencer ma route ? Je ne sais pas. Ca va venir par après.

Il faut dire que pour ma 3e conventions, la premiere dans ma ville adorée et mon tout premier vlog sur Youtube, je n'était pas si douée. Jamais je n'avais cosplayer de ma vie, jamais je n'avais fait de convention, jamais je n'avais rencontrer du monde à l'exterieur de mon cocon. Et pourtant, il y avit de quoi abadonner...

Ma premier exposition était un désatre total. Mon cosplay, qui était un personnage très connu, était raté et j'eu quelques regards de travers de certains exposants, dont un de mes Youtubeurs préféré. J'avais un peu pleurée la journée et finallement, tout ce que j'ai filmé c'est le concert de ce youtubeur. Un fiasco total.

Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais à fond. Une première convention, dans MA ville chérie et SURTOUT... un joyeux amusement était au rendez-vous.

Vers 14h, je suis heureuse de constater qu'il y eu un peu plus de monde. J'ai jouée à la console, testée la VR et j'ai appris comment se jouait le jeu de GO. J'ai continuée mon exploration quand soudainement ma caméra remarque une jolie tête blanche et bien connu de tous. _Un autre personnage cosplayer._ Je m'approche à petit pas et remarque que le personnage en question se refait une beauté avec son téléphone comme si c'était un miroir. Sur le coup, je ne réfléchis pas et lâche en direction de la personne :

"T'es assez beau comme ça, Dante."

Je souris intérieurement. Oui, pour moi c'était un compliment. Le personnage, surpris et se retourne. "Ah Dante."

"Ben oui, c'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle : Dante."

Qu'elle conne. Sur le coup, j'avais mon cerveau bloqué. J'aurais pû lui demander si il s'appelais pas Vergil, ça aurait presque été marrant à voir. Il fait une pause est commence à sortir Evony et Ivory, ses célèbres jumeaux qu'est ces flingues. Il commence ses répliques en anglais à deux balles que seul les fans peuvent reconnaître tandis que moi, je tente de trouver un abris en faisant un petit cris strident. "Mais heu... Tout le monde veut me tiré dessus aujourd'hui."

C'était vrai. Plus tôt, une demoiselle en cosplay, dont je ne connaissait absolument pas le personnage, à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait, pointait le canon de sa carabine.

Dante continue à me parler pendant quelques secondes, en anglais bien sur, et finallement me tapote dans la main après avoir ranger ses flingues.

Il m'a déboîter les os, cet enfoiré. Je pense en riant. Bon, pas à ce point là, mais il avait fait quand même fort.

Je continue ma route, mange un peu et va faire la vidange de ce qu'on appelle notre vessie. Et alors là, gros malaise. J'entend une voix familière. Une voix qui ne cesse de faire rire. Une voix que j'avais tans entendu auparavant. _Lui._ Lui. Bon, je vous cache les détails à la fin de cette journée. Il ne se souvenais plus de moi, mais il à quand même été fort sympathique à me faire un autre othographe.

Tout va bien et je rentre, fatiguée mais contente.

Le lendemain mon programme se résume en quelque mots : interview de mon Youtubeur adoré que j'ai rencontrée la veille, test de gameplay, goutage à la nouritture mi-Asiatique et Dance. Tout est filmé dans un état impeccable. Après ces deux premières journées épuisantes mais riche en émotions, je rentre chez moi, triste mais heureuse. J'ai hâte d'y revenir l'année prochaine. Mon seul poi nt négatif durant ces deyux jours, j'ai perdu un pendentif de manga qui me tenais à cœur pendant ma dance...


	2. MOD Charleroi

NdM : Et encore un nouveau clishé... Et je suis censée être impressionnée...

Disclaimer : Les deux univers sont à Capcom

Personnage : Dante, Vergil, Nevan, Motonari et Princesse Pétasse.

* * *

 **Jackpot : Princesse Pétasse à La M.O.D.**

* * *

"Princesse Pétasse, c'est qui ça ?" Voilà ce que de nombreuses personnes vont se demander. A la base, Princesse Pétasse était censée faire une première apparition à Charleroi, trollant et faisant des blagues aux exposants. Hélas, la gentillesse l'a emportée sur la blagueuse. Et c'est ainsi qu'une Princesse est née.

Amazon... L'endroit où l'idée d'incarnée une princesse m'est venue en tête. J'ai vu des robes plus belles les une que les autres et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais très impressionnée par les détails de robe de princesse médiévale. Une en particulier à retenue mon attention, elle était une unique robe parmi tans d'autres, pourtant j'avais le choix de robes uniques, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi celle-là à retenue mon attention. Pourquoi ? Parce que elle à deux voiles sur le ventre au dessus de la robe. A moi, la chanson 'autant en emporte le vent'.

La convention à Charleroi ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment cela se fait il que j'ai baisser ma garde et, qu'au lieu de faire des blagues aux exposants, j'ai été toute gentille, souriante, acceptant les nombreux compliment des personnes et puis défilant sur scène ? Élémentaire mon cher Watson. Tout simplement parce que des personnes 'cosplayer' m'on aidés à aller au Centre, à la convention, qui était éloignée de la gare. Deux personnes, un garçon et une fille. Un petit frère, apparemment qui est doué dans la couture avec mon thème favoris, et une grande sœur, qui m'a beaucoup fait rire sur le chemin. Je ne me suis pas ennuyée. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passé quand nous sommes arrivés à la convention.

En plus de ça, un homme, qui était photographe amateur, m'avais bien remarquée quand j'étais à ma gare. En parlant de gare, ça m'a rappeler que une certaine personne était présent aussi à Fukumi. Quelle poisse, j'aurais pû le croisée. Un jour avant, sans que je ne le sache (je ne l'ai su que le soir) mon Dante était ici. Le soleil qui tapait m'a fait oublié ma petite vie misérable dans laquelle je suis. J'ai adorée être la-bas. J'aurais pu filmée la convention et faire un autre vlog de ça, mais j'étais tellement distraite que je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup. Une visite rapide et je ressors de là, avec un estomac qui gargouille. J'avais repéré une caravane de nourriture à l'entré et je me suis dit que j'allais mangé quelque chose de là.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y jeter un œil sur le menu qu'une femme en tenue de sirène et incarnant Ariel m'interpelle et me dit que je porte une jolie robe. Surprise mais flattée, je lui renvoie le même "Joli cosplay." Ça pour dire, qu'elle était joie, elle l'était. Elle me propose de participer à un concours simple de cosplay qu'on appelle "CatWalk." Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa 'cabine d'inscription' et vois les deux personnes qui m'on accompagnés s'inscrivent avec d'autres personnes costumés.

Je m'inscris, je mange un peu et va un peu visiter les alentours. Je fut surpris de voir, pendant ma 'visite', une piscine, que je n'avais même pas repérée. Des personnes qui se promènent et qui n'étaient pas à la convention me regardent de travers. Je lève la tête en me disant que je m'en fou complètement de ce qu'ils diront. Ils ne me voient pas tout les jours, eux, ils ne me supportent pas tout les jours, eux, ils ne vont pas à la convention, eux. Qu'est ce qu'ils croient ? Que j'allais les voir tout les jours ? Que je suis une habitante de la ville ? Que je vais payer le train tout les jours pour, selon eux, me ridiculiser.

Je m'en fou de ce qu'ils pensent en ce moment. J'étais là que pour la toute première fois, j'étais là pour m'amuser, je n'allais pas laisser des socié-crétin et leur saloperie de mômes qui réclame des IPhone à l'age de 4 ans me pourrir la journée. On à le droit de s'habiller comme bon nous semble et si ça ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un qu'ils aillent se faire voir.

Ma colère se dissipe. Je dois resté correct à l'écriture de ces mots. Oui... J'ai eu du plaisir à avoir la tête haute avec ma robe de princesse, malgré la chaleur. C'est dommage qu'on à pas eu des glaces ou des granitas, ça aurait été plaisant et rafraîchissant.

En parlant de beau temps, voilà que la princesse va refaire son apparition. Oui, je vais encore me ridiculiser, sauf que cette fois ci, ce ne sera pas à Charleroi mais dans MA ville adorée. Au programme, promenade, narguage de ceux qui ne sont pas content de me voir et photo avec les enfants si certains en veulent. Une petite fille avec sa maman m'avait pointée du doigts avant que je n'arrive à la gare, la petite fille avait été impressionnée de voir une belle (moyennement, vu que j'avais caché mon pire défaut, un œil handicapé) princesse dans sa ville. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est dommage que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'aller vers sa maman lui demander si elle voulait une photo.

A la convention, j'ai été photographier, filmé, interpellée. C'était incroyable. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on vienne me voir et là, tout à été... magique. Le moment le plus gênant à été quand j'ai défilée sur scène. Je n'avais rien préparée rien et un abruti, pour restée polie, m'avais mis une musique déprimante. Je sais que défilée sur scène doit être un moment simple mais là, j'avais l'impression de jouer une certaine Juliette qui allait bientôt mourir. Sans déconner les mecs, je voulais une musique Médiévale, ME-DIE-VAL. En plus, j'en avais écouter de belles pendant le blind test. Et là, j'ai cru que le monde c'était acharné sur moi.

Je n'ai su qu'après, que c'était un des trolls, que j'avais dit des démons, qui m'avait mis cette musique. Je fis semblant de le frapper, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et je l'avais un peu secouer en lui disant que c'était un démon et que je le haissait, sur le ton faux bien sur. En réalité, vu que je suis passée en première sur scène, j'ai été contente de voir que 'ma torture' était vite finie. Et à la fin je me suis dit 'finalement c'était pas si terrible.'

J'avais été quand même photographier sur scène aussi. Une page Facebook, avait fait des tas de photos de moi et j'avais été heureuse de voir des photos où j'étais bien 'présentable'. Je me suis juré que la prochaine fois, en pensant à l'année prochaine, j'allais tout faire pour montré un 'show' au autres. Musique médiéval, position remarquable que j'aurais répétée, et défilé simple seront au rendez-vous. A moi, les belles photos. Mais je fut surprise qu'une deuxième convention était en cours. Pendant la même année.

17h. Après le défilé, je décida de faire un arrêt spécialement quelque part avant de rentré chez moi. Un bon samaritain, accompagné de ses deux fils m'on pris en stop. Je pensais marché jusqu'à la gare ou jusqu'a un arrêt de bus, mais le monsieur à été fort sympathique en m'emmenant là-bas. La récompense : Une photo de la princesse avec ses deux fils. J'étais comblée. En prenant le train, des macaques (c'est comme ça que j'appelle les ados de nos jours qui se plaignent de leur vie misérable alors qu'ils on encore de la chance d'être jeune et de ne pas payer de loyer) se sont plaint de l'odeur de fauve qui il avait. Oui, ça schlinguait mais c'était pas la peine de le dire à voix haute. Surtout si le train à rouler depuis 8h du matin avec 20° en lui. Et puis, il y a pire, aller seulement supporter les odeur de transpiration dans le bus en période scolaire ou un grenier plein de poussière qui n'a pas été ouvert depuis 1an.

Sur le coup, je me tais et je les regarde de haut. J'avais autre chose en tête. Défilé à un endroit en particulier avec ma jolie robe. A l'église.

Challenge Raté.

Arrivée là-bas, les personnes (dont la plupart étaient des vieillards) étaient concentrés sur un espèce de projecteur et un vieux pépère qui parlait dans un micro. Je me prommetais qu'un jour, j'allais vraiment leurs foutres les boules.

Et c'est arriver. Challenge Success.

Pendant une semaine, il y a eu une espèce de 'semaine sainte' à cette fichue église. Fière de moi et surtout parce que, pour certains, j'étais un phénomène de cirque la dernière fois que j'étais venue, j'avais décidée d'aller là-bas le dernier jour, avec MA robe. Tout c'est bien passé. Encore mieux que je l'espérais. J'avais enfin réussit à montrée à tout le monde que Princesse Pétasse était née. Quelle joie. Je n'eu aucun mal à entendre, et à prouver aussi, que sans les uniformes que portaient les personnes, ils n'étaient rien. Rien du tout. Ils n'étaient que des déchets sans valeurs en dessous de leur costume.

Alors c'est qui maintenant les phénomènes de foire ? Oh oui, je me suis régalée de leur colère et de leur regards jaloux. Je voulais juste visée les prêtres en me disant que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid mais les bonnes sœurs et leurs toques sur la têtes m'ont données un petit dessert. Un dessert délectable digne d'une vengeance délicieuse. Ok, je délire un peu en racontant n'importe quoi mais c'est comme ça. Les femmes qui se prétendent sœurs se la pètent tout les jours dans la rue. Quand j'en croise une et que je leur fait un signe de croix (un signe qui montre qu'on à du respect pour la Sainte Vierge Marie), elle me regarde de haut comme si je n'étais que de la merde. Là, toutes les bonnes sœurs, qui ne fréquentent même pas l'église tout les jours comme moi, ont étés mal à l'aise en voyant la tenue dans laquelle j'étais.

C'était... délicieux. J'étais heureuse de leur montré que sous leur costume, ils y avait juste des hommes et des femmes déguisées. Ma robe... Je ne la porte pas tout les jours vous savez. C'était comme si, dans toute ces années de souffrance dans laquelle les personnes, sous le costume de prêtres ou de bonnes sœurs qui se sont cru au dessus de tout le monde, avait été punit, c'était comme une libération. Alors mesdames, je vous donne un conseil dans ce genre de cas. Si jamais une personne en costume, par exemple un contrôleur de train, ou encore un serveur, vous regarde de haut comme si vous n'étiez rien parce que ils ont sois disant un travail, achetez ou cousez une jolie robe de princesse. Juste un ou deux jours suffiront pour que vous soyez venger de tout ces mauvaises choses.


	3. Lille vs Tilff

NdM : Des fois, je fais des rêves tellement chelou que je doute de ma santé mentale

Disclaimer : Les deux univers sont à Capcom

Personnage : Dante, Vergil, Nevan, Motonari et Princesse Pétasse.

* * *

 **Jackpot : Lille contre Tilff**

* * *

Un rêve ? Késako ?

Si je devais décrire en quelques mots ce que c'est un rêve, cela se résumerait à ça : Un film dont on veut à tout prix être le héros. Pour certains, le rêve se fais automatiquement après avoir regarder un film. On imagine qu'on est plongés dans l'ambiance, comme il y a exactement 1 heure et demi. Pour d'autre, c'est juste le rêve de rencontrer l'amour de leur vie qu'ils imaginent une grand maison familiale avec un nombre d'enfants. Pour le reste, c'est juste soi un rêve simple qui peut se transformer en cauchemar, soit un rêve de traumatisme.

Je fais hélas, en ce moment, partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Vous souvenez vous de Dante ?

Eh bien, lui et moi nous nous somme rencontré il y a peu. Une rencontre assez... banale pour dire. Est ce que le sort s'acharne sur moi ou quoi ? Je prend le train pour aller le rejoindre et je me paume dans sa ville. Il y avait un deuxième car qui étrait plus proche d'ou j'étais et moi comme une conne j'ai marché oendant une heure. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une gard plus proiche du centre ville. Mais bon, quand j'ai rejoind Dante j'éais un peu nerveuse. mais le tension est vite redescendue quand il m'a emmener d-chez luie et qu'il a voulu me montre sa precieuse collection de Devil May Cry.

J'étaios contente de voir qu'il etait dans l'ambiance mais savoir que cson pere et sa mere ne semblaient pas me porter dans leur coeur était autre chose. Il m'avait explique que la cause etait duau fait que c'eait la premiere fois qu'une fille venait chez eux. Mon dieu, quel galère... Ensuite, je suis repartie et je suis rentrée chez moi, heureuse de cette agréable journée. Tout va bien pendant un moment, on se fait des messages sur les reseaux sociaux, point.

Cependant... Une convention à eu lieu dans la ville de mon enfance où j'allais soivent avec toute la famille aller a la piscine et puis manger une glace délicieuse. Ravie de ma trouvaille, j'invite Dante à venir ici, je lui dit que je le guiderais et au jour J, je vais le chercher, lui et son pote, à sa gare. La gare où je devais atterir la premiere fois... Finallement, après un bon délire de deux crétins Dante, 2 heures de train chiants et quelques shooting photos, on prend finnalement le train. Quand on arrive à la convention, l'endroit net similaire à celle de la MOD. On fut à la bourre à cause de ses foutus trains, et je passe sur scène rapidement avec le pote de Dante.

Ce con me sort la repliques qui tue sans me consulter, du coup il lache ça et moi, pas syyncronisée du tout avec ce taré, je lache un faible "yeah" comme ça. La honte. Mais bon, heureusement que l'entrée etait gratuit pour les cosplayeurs car sinon j'aurais vraiment regretter d'avoir payer pour cette merde. Et quand je dis merde, c'est pas pour rien...

Il y a au moins 7 différence entre la MOD de charleroi et la Geek Day de Tilff.

 ** _1) Le prix :_**

La MOD était, la premiere et derniere fois que j'ai été la-bas, gratuite.

A tillf, les visiteurs payent 1€ pour entré.

 ** _2) L'emplacement :_**

La MOD se trouve au bout d'une seule allée à a peine 50 metre de commerce et de la ville.

A Tilff, la conevtion de trouve a 150m et il faut bien choisir son chemin sinon, tu te perd.

 ** _3) Le batiment :_**

MOD, c'est comme un espèce d'abris pour ceux qui ne sont pas de logement. J'ai reperée cuisine, wc et salle de repos. Il y avait au moins 8 pièces.

A Tilff, l'endroit loué est un gymnase pour les écolier. On se sert malgré le peu d'exposants. Même le hall des foires pour la Fukumi était plus grand.

 ** _4) Les vestiaires :_**

MOD, n'a pas vraiment de vestiaire. Au pire, les cosplayeurs se change dans les bois derriere le batiement qui est à leur disposibilité.

A Tilff, t'en a, MAIS... ce n'est pas surveillé. Quand je suis entrée dans le vestiaires des filles pour rendre mon cosplay, il y avait des tas de sac sans surveillance.

(si j'avais été une personne mauvaise, j'aurais piquer les divers choses devant moi et je les aurais balancer dans la flotte ou à la poubelle)

 ** _5) Les concours :_**

#JaiInteretAFaireMieuxLaPorchaineFois #MaisCEtaitTropCoolQuandMême

A tilff, c'était le bordel. On ne savait pas qui était passé, certains frimaient avec leur costume acheter qu'il ont sois disant customiser et un connard a même dit "la 3D c'est nul."

 ** _6) Les Stands :_**

A la MOD, il y avait un petit bar tout mignon pour prendre des boissons. Avec la chaleur infernal, je ne me suis pas fait priée pour en prendre 3 d'affilée.

A Tilff, il y avait des stands, de boissons, de bières et de glaces. Bon point pour toi, tilff, mais ça na servit à rien puisque que j'avais déjà pris une glace avant de venir.

 _ **7) L'amusement :**_

A la MOD, je me suis sentie amusée, au début, épuisée l'après midi, génée, quand j'étais sur scène, mais ravie, le soir. Que d'émotions.

A Tilff, à peine rentrée et faire le tour des stands, je voulais à tout prix me tiré de là. A la fin je me suis dit que ça ne valait rien du tout.

.

.

.

Bref, MOD à gagner.

Finallement les Geek Day de Lille et de Tilff se ressemble preseque. MOD à montrer l'exemple dut terrain, tandis que Lille à donner son nom. Voilà comment, Tillf à été née. Ce fut pour moi hélas, une grossesse ratée. Une erreur. Un échec. Quel dommage...


	4. Japan Expo

NdM : Challenge Accepted Mother Fucker.

Disclaimer : Les deux univers sont à Capcom

Personnage : Dante, Vergil, Nevan, Motonari et Princesse Pétasse.

* * *

 **Jackpot : Japan Expo (Challenge Failed)**

* * *

La Japan Expo... le rendez vous galant de beaucoup de monde qui ont seul un point en commun : le manga. J'ai faillit. J'ai faillit à ma tache, j'ai faillit à mon travail. Je suis une ratée. C'est le plus grand évènement de tout les temps, le plus grand rassemblement de tout les Geek, gens normal, journalistes ou encore Cosplayeurs. Et j'ai échoué...

Il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas préparée du tout. J'aurais dû me préparée à cette évènement quand j'ai filmé le concert de ma premiere convention. Il faut dire que j'ai grandit lentement. La jeune fille que j'étais à été eperdument amoureux d'un homme qui l'a utilisée à ses fins, me coupant de toute famille et amis qui m'avaient mis en garde contre lui. Puis j'ai faillit reprendre ma vie en main, ensuite j'ai rencontré un autre qui m'a formé tel un père qui enseigne divers chose à son enfant. C'est graçe à lui que j'ai commencer les convention, c'est graçe à lui que j'ai pu vraiment reprendre ma vie en main, mais c'est surtout à cause de lui que j'ai du raté la Japan Expo.

En effet, j'ai tellement prise dans mes devoirs que j'ai négliger la plus grosse convention au monde. Et le pire c'est pas que j'avais promis à Dante d'y aller avec mon Vergil et que je me suis désitée à la derniere minute à cause de ma robe complètement foutu parce que un certains salopard alcoolique l'avait déchirée devant mes yeux. Le pire à été le fait que quand Dante est revenu de la Japan Expo et que je lui ai demander de me décrire comment c'était, il m'a répondu que c'était bien mais que surtout il avait croisé le costume de Motonari-sama à un stand.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir mon dégout à ce moment là. Si ça se trouve, il y avait d'autre costumes de Sengoku Basara, voir mêmes les armes. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. L'arme de Motonari-sama... Je vais me la faire. Non, je ne vais pas la sauter- Roooh. Je vais la faire moi-même. Un cerceau, du carton, de la peinture jaune, et le tour est joué. Il faut dire que j'ai hâte de faire le concours à la Retro Made In Asia ou à la Made In Asia à Bruxelles. Pourquoi ces conventions ? Parce que ce sont de grandes conventions, des conventions où il y a des tas de gens qui vous regardent, qui vous photographient, qui vous dévisagent ou encore qui demande quel est le personnage qu'on incarne. Il faut dire que quand j'ai fait la Made In Asia cette année, je ne m'attendais pas à etre questionner sur mon costume. Lorsque que il y avai un jeu où on pouvait écrire dessus, j'ai pris une craie, marqu le nom de Motonari-sama et quand j'ai finis, un homme s'était approché de moi et m'avait demander quel personnage j'étais, vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme moi. J'étais flattée.

Je m'éloigne du sujet... Bien sûr en parlant de concours, ça veut dire "présenter son costume devant tout le monde". Il faut dire que la première fois que je suis montée (sans forme sexuel) sur la scène, je suis allée avec ma belle robe de princesse mais que j'ai fais mauvaise impression. La deuxième fois était pire car j'avais mon costume de Vergil mais je n'avais pas assez répété mon rôle. Quand à la 3e fois, c'était avec ma robe, je n'ai pas pu finir. A qui la faute ? Aux organisateurs qui m'ont coupé avant la fin de mon show. Merci encore, les gars. Non vraiment ça fait plaiz. Et dire qu'un article à été écrit sur votre convention. Vous avez été gaté. Quand à mon concours, la musique s'était arrêtée avant la fin et moi comme une conne, je les regardaient l'air ébahis l'air de dire : Pourquoi vous avez coupez tas de salopard ? Mais bon, encore une fois, je m'étais bien amusée.

C'est simple maintenant, les grosses conventions, je fais un concours en répétant bien mon rôle et en respectant les termes de minuteries, les petites, je m'amuse juste et je filme pour mon compte Youtube. Dire qu'un des organisateurs avait fait le faux culs en disant que sa main avait glissée par mégarde sur la souris, coupant la musique. Je n'y ai pas crue mais je me suis quand même amusée.

C'est décidée à la Japan Expo de 2019, je vais faire les 4 jours. Premier, je filme, Deuxième, je m'amuse, Troisième, je visite tout en trollant les exposants, Quatrième, je participe au concours... et Dieu sait à quel point ça va etre très long jusque là... Premier, je prend un beau costume de reporter, deuxieme, je prend ma princesse, troisième mon beau costume, dernier, Motonari-sama ou Vergil, ça dépendra...

X

X

X

X

X

Aujourd'hui 24aout, lorsque j'écrit ces lignes, je me rappelle que j'en ai fait des choses. J'ai rit tout comme j'ai pleuré. J'avais quand même passée une très mauvaise passe. Mes sois disantes amies qui m'avaient acceuillient chez elle quand cet enfoiré avait révélé son vrai visage, m'on explusée de chez elle. Je n'ai rien dit mais le dernier jour, cette grosse vache avait essayer de m'empecher de dormir tandis que sa petite soeur éétait allée se laver, montant les escaliers et tapant un gobelet à terre pendant cinqu à dix minutes, ensuite elle m'avait jetée un truc. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ça avait atterrir derrière le lit de leur mère où je dormais.

Cette grosse pétasse va me le payer. Elle m'a emprunter du fric (200€ précisément pour le gsm de son connard de mec), je pensais avoir du respect en retour, participant un minimum aux dépenses, payant son foutu abonnement de 5€ quelques jours avant qu'elle ne m'expulse mais tout ça va changer. Je me suis rendue compte que trop tard que je me suis fait avoir... Qui sait ? Peut etre que la "courageuse" de la famille, celle qui est vraiment ma meilleure amie, mais que je commence lentement à perdre, est de mèche aussi. Les femmes sont redoutables, elle peuvent user de leur fausses gentillesses pour embobiner tout le monde, y compris leur amis depuis 10 ans. Je regrette aujourd'hui de les avoir rencontrée.

Je n'ai plus d'amis.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, il reste la famille. Mon frère, avec qui j'ai repris contact récement, et dont je joue de temps en temps avec aux jeux vidéos. Ma mère, ma petite maman, bonne étoile, qui a reussit à me retrouver un logement après que je lui ait tout racontée sur ces 'faux culs' de Brésiliens, et ensuite ma soeur, qui m'a chourrée ma robe de princesse, pour une convention médiéval ce week end. XD

Maman m'a dit que je devrais y aller... Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il y a la MOD ce week end, et dimanche, j'avais l'intention d'aller à Océade et de filmer tout avec un ami que j'ai rencontré. A partir du moment où j'irais récupérée mes affaires chez cette grosse vache, je n'aurais plus d'amis. J'ai trop donner et on m'a crachée dessus en retour. J'avaoue que j'ai un caractère impulsive, voir colérique. Mais tout le monde à ça non ? L'argent... Tout le monde à ça en bouche en ce moment. Personne ne pense à toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversée. J'ai été une jeune fille bête et naive avant, n'écoutant que son coeur au lieu de sa tête, quand je serais dans mon logement, il n'y aura que la tête.

Plus jamais ça...

Comment je vais y parvenir ? C'est simple, j'ai l'intention de me faire un petit tatouage en particulier pour y arrivé. Chaque fois que quelqu'un me demandera de l'argent ou un service, ou je ne sais quelle autre genre de connerie, je regarderais mon tatouage et je me dirais :

" _Souviens toi de ce que tu as vécu quand tu avait besoin d'aide._

 _Souviens toi de ce que tu as eu quand tu étais dans la merde._

 _Souviens toi de ton passé et de tes fausses amitiés._

 _Souviens toi de combien de fois ton cœur à été brisé._

 _Souviens toi de ton passé, ne laisse pas le présent y rejouer._

 _Souvient toi du fait que dans les pires moment, il y a eu beaucoup d'absents._ "

Le tatouage est marqué à vie, l'amitié et l'aide, non.

Les gars, si il y a au un lecteur ou une lectrice qui lit ceci, c'est le moment nostalgique. Faites attention lorsque vous créé une amitié avec quelqu'un, on ne sait jamais sur qui on va tomber. On m'a forcé à en avoir une, aujourd'hui je le regrette. Je vais peut être finir vielle fille, seule, sans personne pour partager mes rires, mes pleurs, mon exictation, ma deception, mais au moins, j'aurais réussit à fermée mon cœur...


	5. Pas de Conventions

Disclaimer : Les deux univers sont à Capcom

Personnage : Dante, Vergil, Nevan, Motonari et Princesse Pétasse.

* * *

 **Jackpot : Ecole, Stage, Travail et... RetroMIA**

* * *

La dernière fois, j'avais un peu parler de la Japan Expo et le reste à été comme un journal intime.

Laisser moi vous dire que je ne le regrette pas du tout. J'expliquait vraiment ma situation dans laquelle j'étais. Certe je m'éloignais un peu du sujet des conventions mais c'est tout. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir essayer de vous mettre en garde. Pour expliquer un peu ce que ma relation à avoir avec les conventions, laisser moi encore vous parler de Dante.

Ce salopard...

Ou plutôt 'ces' deux salopards.

Deux énèrgumènes. Deux cons. Deux enflures.

Disons que si un jour vous auriez proposer a un sois disant gentil garçon d'aller dans une convention dans votre ville et que ce dernier, à la Last Minute, décide de dire à un ami de venir aussi. J'ai accepter sans bronché et ce fu une catastrophe.

Bon, j'avoue qu'au début je me suis bien amusée à rire de leur 'connerie', dire que je les ai même filmé, mais rien ne me préparait à ce qui allait suivre...

Je suis allée à la Geek Day de Tilff. La convention pourrie et merdique que je ne sais quel andouille liégeois a créée. Quand je suis arrivée à ma gare des Guillemins adorée, nous avons attendus le prochain train et quand la jolie voix de la gare à annoncer notre train avec les prochains arrêts, ces deux cons se sont moqués d'une ville en particulier. Certes, ils n'ont pas insulter Liège (pas comme la plupart des namurois que je considère comme de la merde) mais ils se sont montré relou voir chiant en se moquant de l'accent d'une ville appelée Esneux.

Oh certes, ce n'est pas MA ville. Ce n'est pas la ville où je suis mais ça reste tout de même une ville de la région liégeois. Et ce fut ainsi de suite pendant toute la durée jusqu'a ce qu'on arrive à la convention.

Deuxièmement. Ce con m'a lâché un moment donnée pour une pétasse déguisée en Hatsune Miku. Et quand je dis lâchée, je dis bien qu'il m'a largée, il m'a laisser tomber comme on laisse tomber un déchet inutile dans une poubelle.

On avait été sur SON territoire voir après, ce qui me semblait, une mini convention avec plus d'activité de que ce qu'on peut voir. Et la faute à pas de chance, on est encore tombé sur une merde... en plein centre ville. On arrive à peine que cet enfoiré me lache pour alller rejoindre une de ses greluches minces et bien maquillée, me laissant en plan en plein millieu du parc avec des gens que je connais pas. Seule consolation fut que ma mère, mon beau père et ma grand mère l'on grillé avec une autre petite pute à une convention, quand même, assez grande. A la .Mes.

Blague à part, je me suis bien amusée cette fois ci avec Akie, ma princesse. Oui, il fallait bien lui trouver un autre nom que Pétasse. Bien sûr, j'étais accompagné de toute ma famille mais cette fois ci pour mon entrée en scène, j'ai tout déchirée, pas comme à la M.O.D. Sauf sur la fin où un organisateur à coupé la musique avant la fin, et dire que j'étais la dernière à passée. Il osait me dire plus tard que son doigt à 'malencontreusement' glissé sur la souris. Aujourd'hui encore j'en ris, il a fait son faux air innoncent mais c'est pas grave, j'ai trouver déchirée.

Tout va bien... pour le moment...

.

.

.

La Retro Made In Asia dans la ville où j'habite approche à grand pas, et je tremble à l'idée de revoir celui qui m'a fait découvrir Death Note.

En 2017. La RetroMia, fut ma première conventiuon. Ma toute première. La toute première fois que je décidais de m'approcher des autres personnes.

J'y étais allée en essayant le Cosplay de L Lawliet de Death Note... et ce fut un échec. Bien sur, j'aurais dû me préparer à des conventions plus jeune, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de toute ces pétasses, filles de bourges et harceleuses d'école. J'ai passée plus de deux ans à me reconstruire suite à un tragique accident survenue en 2010. Puis j'ai intergrée une école où j'ai perdue pied quand j'ai du partir en 2014.

Ma vie à été mouvementée.

Toujours est t'il que malgré les péripeties de la vie et de la convention, je me suis quand même bien amusée. J'avais un objectif à faire. Faire du cosplay.

Le premier personnage incarnée fut facile a trouver. Etant une grande fan de Sengoku Basara, je décidais de me commander le personnage de Motonari Mori. Arme non inclu, j'ai du faire une arme simple et toute bête à faire pour la Made In Asia de 2018. Ca a été pour le moins, mis à part que le deuxième jour, jour où j'ai mis mon costume, je me suis gelée le cul dehors à cause du froid et du vent qu'il y avait.

Mais rien ne me préparait pour ce qui allait arriver à l'interieur.

Les doigts gelés, à moitiée enrhumée et hyper en retard sur le temps, j'ai raté le concert du samedi de mon idole. Et le fait de se serré avaec d'autre personne n'a pas arrangé les chose. Mais tout allait bien quand même. Heureusement que vendredi j'avais fait une rapide visite du salon, filmé à l'appui. Mais ce con de smartphone à tout laché et c'est bien dommage car vendredi, non seullement je n'étais pas cosplayer, mais en plus, je m'étais quand même bien amusée.

Deuxième cosplay : Vergil...

Troisième cosplay : Princesse Pétasse dit Akie


	6. Rétro Made In Asia et Japan Con

De la Retro Made In Asia la Japan Con

Bon... par o commencer ?

L'an pass e j'avais fait ma toute premi re convention qui n' tait autre que la Retro Made In Asia dans ma ville. Ca a t plus ou moins une reussite. J'avais d j entendu parler de a en 2016 lorsque j'avais crois plusieurs gens cosplayer attendre l'entr e et l'an pass e j'avai d cider d'y aller... mais tout ce n'est pas pass comme pr vu.

D'abord, j'avais un l ger soucis de sant . J'avais mal au ventre et la t te et une naus e infernale ne m'aidais pas du tout me d placr. Ensuite, j'avais pr vu de prendre mon cosplay de Vergil que j'avais commander il y a quelques mois mais le manteau avait craqu . (il tait plus grand que moi) R sultat, pendant qu'il y avait des animation et des tas de gens qui s'amusaient la convention, moi j tais dans mon lit toute la journ e et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est dormir. Finallement vers 15h, j' tais enfin gu rie de cette foutu maladie.

Rapidement et pensant perdre du temps faire et mettre mon costume, je me suis habill la va vite avec une tenue d contract e. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. J' tais partis tellement vite que j'avais oubli ma cam ra pour film cet evenement. Heureusement que je ne m' tais pas s par e de mon tel phone mais amn sique comme j' tais ce moment, je n'avais pas pens film les cosplay, les free hugs ou encore les animations, seul le concert des EPB t film ... ou du moins a aurait pu bien reussir si devant moi, je n'avais pas eu une gamine de 7 ou 10 an devant moi qui criait tue t te et qui s'exitait sur le concert. Un enfant un concert. Merde quoi ! On va o ?

Aujourd'hui je ne m'en plaint plus. Cet enfant avait sans doute une grande soeur ou un grand fr re fan des EPB ses c t s.

La RetroMIA de cette ann e t comme quelque chose qui r parer les erreurs de l'ann e pr c dente. J'avais tout mis en place : m dicaments, meilleurs costume qui tienne la dur e de 8h de visite et surtout... une bonne cam ra.

Samedi. Je n'ai pas su faire grand chose. Pendant l'ann e qui est venue, j'ai su que un de mes youtubeurs p avait f ter son anniversaire la RetroMIA de l'an pass . Cette ann e, je voulais lui faire un cadeau m me si il ne pouvait pas feter son annif avec ses abonner, c'est ansi que je me suis retrouv e en gu rri re fin septembre et d but octobre cherchant les ingr dients et ustensils n c ssaires pour faire un beau g teau d'anniversaire. Un gateau au chocolat tout simple avec un glacage vanille de couleur mauve accompagn des initial des EPB deesus.

Challenge Failed. Again.

J'ai bien reussit mon gateau sauf que le glacage la vanille t de couleur bleu fonc et non mauve. Catastrophe. En plus cela m'a pris 3h pour le faire. Je ne me plains pas mais tout ce que j'ai reunit, m'a fait aller au lit vers 23h... ET JE N'AVAIS M ME PAS ENCORE PRIS MON BILLET POUR LA RETROMIA.

T te dans le cul le 6 octobre, je pr pare mon cosplay dans un sac et je me grouille d'aller Namur avec le peu de moyen que j'ai : deux bus voir trois prendre. Surtout que la veille, idiote comme je suis j'avais pas m garde r chauff les morceau de lettre mettre sur le gateau car ces derniers commencaient durcir sur le plateau o je les avaient mis. Il on fondu et j'ai du me d pecher d'aller cherch le m me ingredient dans un magazin.

Apr s avoir pris ce que je devais prendre, je prend le bus et me dirige vers la RetroMIA. Je regarde ma montre et il est 13h. Je me dis que je suis llarge sur le temps en pensant que le concert des EPB allait etre 15h. J'arrive Namur Expo vers 13h50 ou dans les environs, je me grouille d'acheter un billet la caisse et n'ayant pas le temps de souffler, je vois que la grande sc ne principal affiche Epic Pixel Battle en grosses lettres blanches.

J'ai faillit arriver en retard mais gra e au ciel, tout c'est bien pass . Je me suis amus e, mieux que l'an pass e, et j'ai m me su savoir qu le nouvel EPB avait affaire avec Yandere Simulator. Trop Cool. Moi je dis, le jour o ce magnifique jeu sort sur PS3 (car oui, c'est bien mieux que GTA et les SIMS ce jeu) je me l'achete direct, m me si il coute 100 , je m'en ficherais.

L'histoire d'une tudiante, qui doit tuer tout ces rivales, avant vendredi, le jour fatidique o elle doit confesser son amour pour son Sempai, interesse beaucoup de gens et nombreux sont les Youtubeurs qui y on jouer/tester. Qui sait ? Un jour, peut etre qu'il y aura un film addapter sur a.

A la RetroMIA, je me suis beaucoup amus e. J'ai fait des free hugs, j'ai film les EPB challenge, j'ai m me pu chanter un de mes personnage pr f r . A 17h, l'heure de se dire adieu. Si j'habitais toujours Namur, je serais bien rest e jusqu'au bout mais j'avais d m nag e r cement et mon nouvel habitat tait 64 km de cette ville qu'est commun ment appell 'Capital de la Wallonie'. No comment.

Dimanche 7 octobre. La soir e du 6 c'est presque pass e sans accros. Disons que je stressais l'id e que mon glacage ne tiens pas, fond ou encore pourris dans mon frigo, je n'arretais pas de verrifier toutes les deux secondes en ouvrant la porte de mon frigo pour voir si le glacage n'avait pas vir au vert. J'avais fait les lettres la va vite et les avait disposer sur mon gateau. J'avais mis Princesse Akie (P tasse) pour l'occasion et il faut dire que je n' tais pas d ue du voyage. Le froid qui a accompagn mon attente m'a rassur e pour que mon gateau ne fonde pas. 8h du matin, 0 5 dehors et aucun chat en vu, j'ai pu marcher jusqu'a mon arret de bus sans qu'il y ai une quelconque personne pour me dire des choses absurde.

Ca m'est d j arriv . J' tais partie une fois avec ma robe de princesse et des gens m'avaient demander si j'allais un mariage, un autre m'avait demander si je fesais un spectacle, un autre m'avait trait de ph nom ne de foire et un autre m'avait encore demander (et sa c'est la meilleure [pire] de tous) si j'avais pas oubli mon carosse pour rentr e m'asseoir sur le trone. (et quand je dis trone c'est pas dans le bon sens.)

Mais heureusement, c'est juste arriv e lorsque j' tais Namur. Je ne cherche pas ternir la r putaton de cette ville, juste donner un bon coup massu l o je pense car l o j'habite, je suis quand m me tomb sur quelque personnes dans mon costume qui on t vraiment beaucoup plus sympatique que les namurois.

A mon arret de bus, je suis tomb e d'abord tomb e sur une jeune demoiselle au allures de punk. Elle m'a dit bonjour, je lui ai r pondu mais n'a fait aucun commentaire sur ma robe. Quand elle a pris son bus, je voyais bien son sourrire qui disait 'elle va la Retro Made In Asia, c'est sur.' Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une femme et ensuite un vieux monsieur qui se disent et me disent bonjour. La femme me vois et est inpressionn e par ma robe et me demande si je vais quelque part comme a. Me disant qu'elle ne connait surrement pas les conventions je lui vite de parler de cosplay et lui r pond gentiment que je vais partir l'anniversaire d'un petit gar on et que je dois jouer une pi ce de th atre devant des spectateurs. La femme avait hoch la t te et n'avait plus rien dit.

Quand mon bus est arriv , le chauffeur et son ami avait direct remarquer ce que je portais sur moi. Je sentais qu'ils voulaient faire une remarque comme les autres mais sympatiques comme ils taient ils m'on juste compliment . Merci les gars.

Dans le bus il a fait un peu chaud, et je stressais encore pour mon gateau. 1heure passe et finnalement j'ateing la premi re destination, je descend du bus en disans au revoir au chauffeur et son ami et tr s vite une petite fille me remarque en me pointant du doigt et en tirant sur le manteau de sa m re. Je feins de ne pas avoir vu ce geste mais j'ai senti les regard dans mon dos qui disait la m me chose que la fille du matin 'elle va la RetroMIA.'

Quand le 12 arrive pour m'emmener Namur, il est 9h35. Encore une heure de bus et de stresse pour mon gateau. Arriv e destination, devant la gare, je me pr cipite vers les arret de bus habituels pour arriv Namur Expo avant 11h. D pit e de voir aucun bus disponible, je d cide de suivre le groupe de cosplay qui se dirige pied vers la Retro Made In Asia. J'en depasse quelques uns et arrive destination avant que les EPB challenge commencent. Lunatic recoit son gateau et moi j'ai eu mon calin (je reste calme mais dans ma t te je saute de joie en criant YES)

Le temps de faire un tour, je reviens vers le stand des EPB et vois que les EPB chanllenge allaient commencer, je prend ma cam ra, je filme, je chante un autre de mes personnages et finis de film a en beaut . Par curiausit , et parce que je n'ai pas su faire la veille, je vais visiter le salon o je retrouve une brocante habituelle. Vente de Kimono, de costume de Pokemon, de masque dessins diff rents, de goodies qu'on trouve aussi sur Amazon, etc... mais parmis tout a, je photographie quelques cosplayeurs et je me fais aussi photographier. Il faut dire que Princesse Akie est plus populaire que Motonari-sama.

Le jour d'avant, je m' tais balader avaec Motonari faisant quelque free hugs et voiant le peu de gens qui y avait. J' tais si impopulaire que quand j'ai entendu deux "excuse moi" derriere moi, je pensais que c' tait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non... Encore aujourd'hi, j' cris ces lignes avec une joie immense en moi. Les excuse que j'avais entendue taient vraiment pour moi et je suis tomb sur un gar on qui s' tait d guis en Spyro. L sur le coup quand il m'a demander une photo, je me suis dis 'cool' mais quand j'ai entendu le mot Sengoku Basara sortir de sa bouche, j'ai pas pu ressiter je lui ai sauter dessus en lui faisant un norme calin. J' tais hyper contente de voir au moins des conaisseurs de ce manga que je trouve merveilleux. J'en pleure encore aujourd'hui.

Quand on dit "une de perdu, dix de retrouv e" c'est pas pour rien. J'ai perdue une grande amie, une grande famille, qui s'est av r etre les pires salauds au monde, je me sentais plus seule au monde que jamais... mais dans cette convention deux lumi res sont apparu devant moi et m'on rendu plus fortes que jamais.

Sypro Humain (qui connaissait Sengoku Basara) et... la femme de Jason. (Dont je suis tomb e amoureuse)

Car oui, pendant le salon o je visitais en photographiant les personnes, je suis tomb sur un cosplay tout fait original, une jeune fille avec une robe brune et le masque de Jason sur la tronche. Quand je m'approche d'elle, apr s l'avoir photographier, je lui demande dans le bruit assourdissant de la convention si elle n'est pas la femme de Jason. Elle retire son masque et me dis bonjour en citant mon nom. Confuse, je me demande si c'est une de mes abonn es et l elle me dis son nom. Je saute sur elle, trop contente de la voir aussi. La femme de Jason n' tait autre que l'elfe que j'avais rencontr e la Fukumi. Cette m me personne que je n'avais pas oser m'approcher car je me demandais si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

J'ai train avec elle et son ami (que j'ai cru au premier abord que c' tait un gay) pendant tout le reste de la convention. J'ai continuer de photographier quelques personnes et un cosplay a retenu mon attention plus en particulier : Bonnie du jeu d'horreur Five Night At Freddy avec un panneau 'free hugs' en guise de t-shirt. La personne qui a fait ce costume a trop bien reussit que j'ai cru que Bonnie tait r el.

Le concert arrive, je filme (et dans l'excitation je hurle dans mon mirco aussi) et la Retro MIA touche enfin sa fin.

Tout comme mon histoire d'amour 2 semaines plus tard.

.

.

Je crois que si on devait detenir le record du monde de la relation la plus courte entre filles, je gagnerais haut la main.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est pass e mais si je dois etre accus e d'un crime que je n'ai pas comis, je le prendrait sur moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis faible.

Est ce que c' tait le fait que je ne lui parlais peu ? Est ce que c' tait le fait que je ne lui montrais peu de geste d'amour. Ou bien c' tait parce que je ne disais jamais le choses.

Nous nous sommes revu quelques jours plus tard de la Retro pour faire un shooting photo avec Dante, Moi, elle, son ami, et deux autres filles. La journ e c'est tr s bien pass e et encore aujourd'hui je me demande qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'elle me plaque. Il a falu d'une journ e.

Si j'avais su quel point c' tait la pire des garce, je l'aurais d j bloqu e sur Facebook.

Voyant que mon youtubeur p tait Bruxelles le 3 et 4 novembre, soit deux trois jours apr s mon anniversaire, je me suis dit que j'allais le revoir et tent e d'avoir une photo. J' tais encore en couple lorsque j'ai acheter les billets. Lorsque elle m'a plaq un coup dur. Allez la Bruxelles dimanche, utilisant mes derni res conomies (un vieux billet de 20 que je collectionnais) et dans le froird t un v ritable parcours du combattant que j'ai reussi tenir en voyant mon youtubeur pr f r .

Mais le pire dans tout a... c'est que cette p tasse est venue aussi... avec son groupe.

Je ne pensais pas les voir mais en la voyant dans l'entr e avec tout ses amis et bien entourr e, c'est comme si elle m'avait donn e un second coup de poignard dans le coeur. J'ai un peu pleur e dans les toilettes. Apr s a, j'ai enchain les maladresses et la honte. Je pensais pass e un bonne journ e malgr que cette connasse m'ai plaqu l'avant veille de mon anniversaire et il suffit qu'elle vienne me narguer dimanche pour tout foutre en l'air.

La pire honte fut que je voulais impressionner mon youtubeur pr f r mais que a merder et j'ai finallement craqu e.

Mes larmes sont tomb es... tout comme la pluie qui vient sur la Belgique.

Tout les geste que j'ai fait, tout les sacrifices que j'ai du faire... pour rien.

A la fin de la journ e, je me sentais engourdie, battue, utilisi e, humili e, honteuse. J'avais plus gout rien. Il faisait noir quand je suis arriv ma ville. On pouvait m'aggress e, me battre, je ne ressentais rien part le besoin mourrir.

Est elle fi re de ce qu'elle fait ? Est elle heureuse d' tre venue l bas juste pour me foutre la rage ? Est elle heureuse d'avoir une bande elle toute seule et de s'en prendre quelqu'un de faible ?

NON ! Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis plus faible. J'en ai marre. J'ai encore une fois commis une grave erreur en placant ma confiance des personnes qui n'en veulent pas la peine. Je ne suis plus seule. J'ai rencontr e des tas de gens. Je fais attention voir si ils connaissent cette p tasse gouine et c'est tout. J'ai encore Akie et Motonari avec moi, je ne dois plus me laisser abattre par des putes et des fils de putes.

Spyro m'a redonner l'espoir. Gakuen Basara m'a donn de l'espoir. J'ai une chance de me relever et de gravir les sommets. La vie est comme une voiture sur une route ou comme un alpiniste qui escalade une montague, on prend des d cisions qui n'on font regrett , on fait attention qui nous entoure mais des fois on ne fait pas assez gaffe et on recule dangeureusement vers la fin.

C'est pour a que maintenant, j'irais en convention seule et sans personne mais aussi que je prendrais soin mettre mes couteurs la fin pour plus aucune personne ne viens m'aborder et ainsi me faire cr e une r lation trompeuse.

Jamais 2 sans 3 qu'on dit... on verra. Nevan arrive et je vais tous les impressionner.

A 2019.


	7. Nevan

Histoire en cours d'édition


End file.
